Smithereens
by bipalium
Summary: "Regained Solace" prequel: a series of cases solved by detectives Roronoa and Blackleg in former times.


Detective Roronoa ran his fingers through his stiff hair thoughtfully.

They had been sitting in the police department for three extra hours already, browsing through the files. The detective's work wasn't always about investigation, unfortunately.

"Here, your coffee."

Zoro raised his eyes to the blond detective, who barely suppressed a wide yawn. With a short nod, he thanked Sanji and took a cup the man was offering him.

"Hey, Marimo," The blond sat down on the detective's desk, crossing his legs. "Your cigarette."

The green haired man threw a glance to his left hand: a cigarette between his fingers had smoldered to the butt. He snorted quietly, crushing the remains over the overfull ashtray.

"We can continue tomorrow, let's go already," Sanji uttered, scratching his head sleepily. "It's," he pulled a chain-watch from his vest pocket, "1 AM already."

"You can go if you're tired," Zoro waved his hand, peering at the papers in front of him.

Sanji rolled his eyes. He slammed the pile Zoro was intently looking at with his hand and gazed exasperatedly at his partner, who seemed overwhelmed with this sudden movement.

"_You_ are tired, not me," He snapped. A crease crossed his forehead, making his swirly eyebrows draw together. And maybe Zoro was just exhausted as hell, but the man's annoyed face and _these_ things on it made him chuckle far louder than he was going to.

Sanji just deadpanned, grabbing a pack of 'Death' from the littered desk. Rolling a wheel of his metal lighter, he narrowed his eyes at Zoro.

"What?" The green haired man raised an eyebrow, pretending that he returned to focus on the documents. He was though somewhat nervously amused with his partner's aggrieved behavior. Sometimes a good old sleep was mandatory so not to misfire from the reality.

Sanji took several deep drags from his cigarette and was obviously going to launch into a tirade, when suddenly a phone rang loudly. Both men flinched at the abrupt noise that sounded in the empty department, where only Zoro and Sanji remained as its last dwellers.

A bit reluctantly, Sanji leapt from the desk and went to pick up the phone, the noise of which was unbearable to tolerate so late at night.

"Police department listens," Annoyance in his voice was exposed too explicitly.

While the blond was answering (in reality just spinning the wire in his thin fingers), Zoro lit up another cigarette. Sanji was right – the green haired man was tired so much he'd probably fall asleep right on his desk, drooling all over these fucking papers senselessly.

He'd never regretted agreeing to work extra hours with files though, since the work in the archives allowed him to look through the files he needed off the record. Late at night, when only the guards were snoring loudly in the halls and a couple of straggler cops about to be fired worked like cursed, was the perfect time to sneak some information he'd never obtain any other way.

The smoke came out of Zoro's lips as the man realized he was holding it still, unconsciously, while staring blankly into space. His ears now caught Sanji's nervous voice; his fingers also twitched more erratically.

"Yes, understood. 'Hachi's Takoyaki', yes," He grabbed a pencil and scribbled something on one of the papers, which were lying at the other desk near him. "Comfort her until we arrive, please," He added anxiously and hanged up.

"What is it?" Zoro asked, almost for a tick, though the blond's suddenly serious face made him wonder a little what had happened.

"A woman was found near the restaurant in the East Block," Sanji explained, taking a drag from his almost fireless cigarette. "It appears she was attacked by a maniac," his nose flinched, "So she's still in shock and can't answer the questions with concentration."

Zoro sighed, lowering his head to his crossed elbows.

"Shit. And we're going here now?"

"Yes," Sanji said, determined. "You can go home if you're tired, but I'm going there now no matter what."

The green haired detective shook his head sharply to cheer himself up.

"What are you talking about?" He frowned ever so slightly. "Of course I'm going with you, idiot."

Sanji gave him a quick smile, but the corners of his mouth faded instantly.

"Let's go then."

* * *

><p>The night enveloped the whole city. Indifferent moon looked down at the two detectives at the police parking lot.<p>

"I'll drive," Sanji said shortly, pulling the door of the official car.

Zoro scratched his head, putting himself down to the passenger seat.

"I'm not that tired, Curly," He turned to the blond, frowning.

"Yeah, but you'll still get us lost if you drive," His partner rolled his eyes, buckling up.

The green haired detective simply shrugged. He took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and put one between his lips, yet forgetting to light it up. The blond, who had already led them on the road, noticed that out of the corner of his eye and hanged his lighter to Zoro.

"Marimo, seriously," Roronoa noticed Blackleg's deep scowl reflecting in the mirror. "You need a fucking day-off or you'll kick a bucket, I swear."

"Good to hear you're worried about me, idiot," The detective chuckled weakly. His partner responded with an exasperate snort.

Sanji's unobvious care always warmed Zoro's heart. The blond was really oblivious at moments like this, so he often turned every kind word into some sort of an insult. Bickering was Sanji's second nature; even when he joined the police department and was assigned to Zoro, the first thing that came out of his mouth was _"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to work with this moss-head"_.

Zoro smiled softly, observing the street through the window. At first their relationship consisted mostly of unreasonable insults and fights. The green haired detective couldn't properly comprehend how they managed to end up in the same bed one day, panting and cursing, leaving marks on each other's bodies. Perhaps it was just an incident that turned into a weird habit, and then something else.

Roronoa exhaled harsh smoke wistfully. The road was illuminated with cold neon lights; signboards of bars and motels flickered in the chilly spring air. Their car drove off from the main road, appearing in a blurry highlighted alley. Sanji turned the engine off, stopping in front of a small restaurant. The entrance was flashily decorated with paper lanterns, eastern-style; the whole gamma was blindingly red. The signboard read the name: _Hachi's Takoyaki._

"See, Marimo, we're here in just fifteen minutes," Sanji grinned. Zoro just ignored his sneer, climbing out of the cabin. The blond pursed his lips – he had always been easily baffled by being ignored - and followed his green haired partner to the restaurant's entrance.

As they reached inside, a dozen of mixed harsh smells hit their noses. Sanji wrinkled and lit up a cigarette to distract himself.

The place was already empty, and only one large man with absurdly sticking hoary hair was sitting at one of the tables. They did not instantly notice a woman next to him – a tall, holding herself gracefully, extremely attractive blonde with dimmed glasses sitting on her thin nose. But as the detectives approached the two, they noticed that the woman was far more broken than she appeared at first sight: her eyes were swollen, red from tears; her sheen long hair disheveled, and she was obviously trembling on top of that.

"The police are here," Sanji said, showing his badge to the man – the owner, obviously. Zoro didn't bother to take his one out.

"Oh, it's good you're here, pals!" The man smiled shortly and stood up to shake hands. He appeared to be even taller than Zoro thought.

"Is she the victim?" Roronoa asked calmly, nodding at the woman's direction. Sanji had already sat down next to the blonde.

"Yes," The man nodded. "I found her about half an hour ago and-"

"In order of the events, please," The green haired detective raised his hand. He put himself down, his gaze inviting the owner to join them at the table. The man nodded again, anxiously.

"Calm down, dear," Sanji murmured to the woman, who was hiding her eyes under her palm. "We have to question you, alas. But it's mandatory to find out who that bastard was."

During the questioning it turned out that the owner, Hachi, heard some suspicious rustle in the alley and rushed there to find out what was going on. He found the blonde laying on the ground, her clothes partially torn. The criminal had already escaped by then.

After the woman's story it all became clearer. The victim, Kalifa Lather, collected her breath and told them what actually happened.

"I was returning from the office," She spoke quietly, her hands still trembling. Hachi had offered her a cup of tea, and she was sipping it nervously. "Usually I go by the subway, but today I stayed late, so I had to go on foot. I turned to the East Block, when suddenly," She stopped and took a deep breath. "It was so quick; I didn't even understand I was attacked. I managed to notice the attacker's figure – average height, not muscular, but, unfortunately, I missed his face. He grabbed me from behind, blocking my mouth so I wouldn't be able to shout. Then he dropped me on the ground and… My mind went blurry, I can barely remember anything."

Kalifa bit her quivering lip.

"I'm sorry, it's probably not much help," She whispered.

"Miss, don't blame yourself!" Sanji exclaimed desperately. He was listening to both questionings carefully, and Zoro noticed a familiar glint of rage in his blue eyes. "You helped a lot! And you were the one who suffered, so, please, don't say it like that. We'll catch the bastard no matter what," He added almost furiously.

Zoro took a deep drag and then spilled the smoke in rings.

"How did you escape him?" The green haired man turned to Kalifa.

"I didn't," She uttered. "Hachi appeared right when this man…" The blonde flinched visibly. Sanji put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We need to call an ambulance then," The blond detective said.

"Oh, he didn't manage to hurt me _that_ much," The woman refused. "Though, you know, I remember one thing before I fainted," She fixed the glasses on her nose. "He was rummaging in his pockets, probably searching for something."

"It could be anything," Zoro said, "A knife, a gun, a rope."

"It wasn't a weapon – that's what I'm trying to say," Kalifa retorted. "It was a small object, though I didn't manage to figure out what it was."

Detective Roronoa frowned, pondering. Average man, a rapist, with a small object. He glanced at the woman again. Beautiful blonde, tall and thin, wearing a suit.

"Can you please focus on remembering that object?" The green haired man asked.

"You bastard, don't be so rude," Sanji snapped.

"But this information might be important," Zoro looked at the blond, annoyed. "When I think about this, what Miss Lather has just told us reminds me of the case Officer Smoker is leading right now."

"What case?" Sanji raised a brow. Both Hachi and Kalifa turned to Zoro and kept their ears open.

Zoro glanced at them suspiciously, but since the today's case would probably be tied up with Smoker's one, he decided they had a right to know.

"Smoker told me he's investigating series of rape cases. There is a serial maniac, who attacks only blonde young women, and Miss Lather fits the description." He paused to take a drag. Kalifa scowled. "The main problem with that maniac is that none of his victims remember what happened to them after the attack. It's like he lulls them but doesn't use any blunt objects to knock them off, neither has he used chloroform."

"So, somehow he makes his victims lose consciousness, and Smoker can't figure out the exact means, right?" The blond detective asked, lighting up a cigarette. Zoro nodded.

"That's why I'm asking about that object you saw," He turned to Kalifa. "If you'll be able to remember what it was, maybe it will help us to find out about his method. And then," Zoro grinned, "The bastard will pay for his sins."

Kalifa pondered, peering at one spot on the table. Her finger trailed a spilled drop of tea in circles.

"It was," Her scowl deepened, "a small object… Small, but he didn't hold it in his hands actually. Like it was tied on a thread."

"A thread?"

"Yes, and…" Her eyes widened. "It was small and round! Round object, and the most interesting thing about it was… It was floating in the air." She smiled suddenly, proud of managing to recollect important information. "It probably just seemed to me, and the thing wasn't floating – just swinging on that thread."

"Like back and forth?" Sanji gestured.

"No, like from left to right."

They silenced for a long moment. Zoro couldn't help but grin widely.

"You have an enormously good memory," He said gratefully. "Now we have a huge clue."

* * *

><p>"That's how it is," Zoro shrugged, puffing out a cloud of smoke.<p>

Smoker folded his arms over his chest, frowning deeply.

The two detectives drove Kalifa to the hospital and then called Smoker to get him to the department. Judging by his voice, the man had apparently just woken up, but when he heard that it was regarding his case, he instantly agreed to meet.

Now they were sitting in the office at 3 AM, smoking nervously. And while Zoro and Sanji were explaining what happened tonight, the officer's scowl grew deeper.

"What do you think this object is?" The gray haired man asked.

"Seems like something to draw the victims into trance," Sanji scratched his chin thoughtfully. "A small round object, swinging in the air, knocking the victims out of their consciousness – looks like some hypnosis device."

The officer nodded slowly, yet the creases on his forehead didn't disappear.

"Yes, but even if so. According to my records, this bastard appears only at night, in small and dark places like the East Block," The man uttered, looking through the files scattered on his desk. "As the last victim said, he's an average man; in addition nobody can remember him because of being hypnotized." He shifted his gaze to the detectives. "There are still not enough clues to catch him."

"What are you talking about, not enough!" Sanji snapped. "This fucker deserves to be jailed! And you're saying that 'it's not fucking enough clues', what an officer are you?!"

"Fine then," Smoker narrowed his eyes. "What do you suggest? Any brilliant ideas, Ace Detective Blackleg?"

Zoro crushed a cigarette butt over the ashtray. The tension building between these two was unbearable for the already exhausted as hell detective.

"I don't know," Sanji's voice lowered. "I just… I promised Miss Lather I'd find the bastard and he'd get his punishment." He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing helplessly.

"What about a live-bait then?" Zoro blurted. He had enough of this long day and desperately needed to take a nap.

Both Smoker's and Sanji's gazes slid to him, shocked.

"You moron!" Sanji slammed his forehead with his palm. "How can you… Ugh, I just can't stand your idiocy! He's a rapist! We can't endanger any lady and-"

"I wasn't talking about women," Zoro grinned. His jest might've been not a bad idea after all. "You were the one who wanted to punish the maniac. So how about dressing up like a woman yourself and catch him off guard?"

Usually calm and collected officer Smoker bit his lip not to laugh. But Sanji in his turn became serious. He squint his eyes shut, pressing his fingertips to his eyelids.

"You're an idiot, Marimo," He uttered without any expression. "But, somewhat, this isn't really such a bad idea in our case."

"Hey, Blackleg," Smoker's eyes widened. His laughing mood apparently vanished. "The live-bait is always the last option because it's fucking dangerous."

"So what?" The blond exhaled the smoke. "Work in the police _is_ dangerous. If we can't catch him any other way, isn't it the perfect time to try the last option?"

The officer glanced at the determined detective with barely noticeable awe. Zoro grinned, biting a cigarette between his teeth.

They decided to go with that plan. It was arranged that the day after tomorrow the officer and the green haired detective would start patrolling the suspicious districts, while Sanji would try to catch the rapist. To Zoro's question how the blond was going to make himself look like a woman, Sanji simply answered he'd see later. Somewhat, even if the plan was pretty dangerous, Zoro couldn't help but feel intrigued. It wasn't the right time to think about such things, but he _definitely_ wanted to see Sanji wearing a dress.

* * *

><p>At the designated day – late evening, more precisely, when the department had already emptied - all three of them met in Zoro's office. Sanji brought some weirdo with him – he said the guy once used to live in a dorm with him, when they were college students, and now he was working in a cabaret, so he "knew things".<p>

Zoro raised a brow at the eccentric brunet called Bentham. He was tall, enormously, but that wasn't the strangest thing about his appearance. He was wearing thick, vulgar make-up, in addition a pink sweater with a swan print.

Smoker scratched his head, looking at Bentham confusedly while the guy was unpacking his huge bag.

"He's so flamboyant," The officer whispered so that only Zoro could hear him. The green haired detective just shrugged. Despite the fact they were on duty, and moreover on a dangerous mission, Zoro was slightly amused.

"Un, deux, trios!" Bentham exclaimed, stretching his arms in the air. "I'm done, you can choose what you want to wear, sweetie!" He beamed widely at Sanji, whose crooked smile wasn't grateful ever so slightly.

"These are too fabulous," The blond uttered, picking a sparkling pink dress fastidiously with two fingers.

"Stop kidding me!" The guy rolled his eyes dramatically. "I brought the best outfits for you, my boy!"

"T-thank you," Sanji looked like his face was going to crack in a quivering grin. Zoro chuckled, barely audible.

"Hey, boys, why are you still here?" Arching his arms pretentiously, Bentham turned to Smoker and Zoro, who were standing in the doorway. "Go out and wait while Sanji-boy undresses!"

The officer instantly disappeared behind the door without any questions.

"It's not like he has something I haven't seen," Zoro snorted, instantly receiving a sharp glare from the blond.

"Ew, rude!" Bentham splashed his hands. "Go away, I'll call you when the boy is ready."

The detective left the office and joined the officer at the couch in the hall. Both of them silently lit up their cigarettes and sighed.

"This cross-dresser is annoying," Smoker concluded.

"At least it's fun to look at Blackleg's reactions," Zoro inhaled the smoke, rubbing his nose.

After almost a whole hour of waiting, Bentham slammed the door open.

"Ta-damm!" He grinned. "He's ready; you can go and solve your case now."

Zoro craned to look at the blond, whose head was slightly visible behind the tall guy.

"I won't go anywhere!" His irritated voice hissed. Zoro raised a brow, and Smoker obviously was about to lose his temper.

"What the hell, Blackleg?" He yelled. "You insisted on this stupid plan and what's now?!"

"I can't go out!" Sanji exclaimed back, apparently pissed off.

"Why?" Zoro asked calmly, safe to say, curiously.

"I… I just can't," The blond snorted.

"Somehow the boy doesn't like how I dressed him up," Bentham shrugged matter-of-factly and then turned in the doorway to face the blond. "But look how pretty he is!"

He pushed Sanji out in the hall. The blond was obviously going to struggle, but it was useless with such a tall man. He cursed exasperatedly, though it never ruined his look.

Zoro's jaw almost dropped at the sight his eyes met. Judging by Bentham's looks, it was very likely that Sanji would look the same – like a 40 year old trans. But if Zoro didn't know Sanji was a man, he'd probably mistake him for a woman at first sight.

A knee-long black dress enveloped Sanji's body tightly, though leaving some space to not reveal his obviously manly muscles. A pair of matching black gloves, made of silk probably, covered his arms to the elbows. High-heel black shoes made his already long graceful legs even better. Transparent dark fabric – Zoro wasn't sure if it were tights or stockings, though he'd prefer to think it were stockings – clung around these perfect legs of his just brilliantly. The green haired man swallowed thickly, sliding his gaze up to the blond's face.

And Bentham's work was great there as well. He attached some curly locks to Sanji's hair; they were falling over his shoulders elegantly, yet hiding his neck so not to reveal he was a man. And then Sanji's face itself was barely touched with make-up; Bentham only made his eyelashes longer (_What was that thing called?_ Zoro wondered) and colored his lips with a deep shade of red.

"What?" Sanji rolled his eyes. As his shoulders relaxed, revealing annoyance in his gesture, he looked more like a man. If it was possible to look like a man wearing _this_.

"Let's go already," Smoker stood up and headed to the stairs.

While Bentham was packing his bag, Zoro and Sanji were standing in the hall, looking at each other silently.

"I don't see why you're bothered," Zoro broke the silence quietly. He felt an almost unbearable urge to check if these fake locks were as soft as Sanji's natural hair.

"Never mind, at least he didn't put that pink disaster on me," The blond shuddered, yet with a small grin.

"It's just a little confusing to see you without facial hair," Zoro smiled, chewing his lower lip.

"Oh, you want to try how it feels?" The blond smirked, cutting the distance between them.

But before their lips could crash together in a passionate kiss, the need of which was almost painfully burning on Zoro's skin, they were interrupted with a high voice.

"I'm ready boys, let's-" Bentham shut himself up, realizing he'd appeared at the wrong time. "Sorry-sorry, I'm leaving," He mumbled and hurried to the end of the hall on his toes.

"Shit," Sanji let out a short laugh. He was squeezing Zoro's shoulder unconsciously. "We need to go, really. Smoker will-"

Zoro clenched the blond tightly in his arms as the wave of need won against him. His permanent exhaustion, their mission and everything around became nothing in a flash, as their lips met in an ardent dance. The green haired man could feel the blond's hot skin through the thin fabric as his hands traced down his spine.

"Zoro," Sanji broke the kiss, panting. "We have to go. Later."

The green haired detective reluctantly released his partner from the embrace. He missed the blond in his arms; he needed Sanji as much he needed air to breathe.

They walked through the hallway to the stairs, and Zoro's heart was still beating insanely.

* * *

><p>Sanji leaned his back to the wall, taking a lighter out of a small black purse and litting up a cigarette.<p>

Several hours had passed since Smoker and Zoro drove him to the East Block. Then they returned to its main street so not to be suspicious for a possible attacker. They agreed to meet there at 4 AM if the maniac wouldn't show up. Otherwise, Sanji would have to lead him from wherever he'd show.

Detective Blackleg wandered down the night chilly streets, trying to stay in the darkness. Rare strangers glanced at him suspiciously, so the blond figured out he totally wasn't looking like a woman.

He was smoking in the dark alley. His feet began to hurt steadily – walking on heels appeared to be a challenge for an untrained man. Sanji had strong legs, indeed, but he wasn't able to comprehend how women could wear high heels all day long without getting tired. Maybe that was the point – to get tired as hell so to sleep well at nights?

Sanji had already had forgotten what healthy and regular sleep was. The insomnia kept his eyelids wide open almost every night, and the only thing he could do was to stare at the ceiling of his apartment. That's why he had no problems with staying at the department until the break of dawn while Zoro was working with his files.

The blond exhaled thoughtfully. Zoro… When they'd first met, Blackleg instantly felt something dark inside the green haired detective, something heavy in the man's heart. However, Zoro wasn't obviously used to act polite, and they always ended up shouting and fighting with each other at first. So Sanji thought Zoro's seriousness just seemed to him, and he was sure of it for some time, not really bothering about the man's sometimes strange behavior. Roronoa often stayed in the office at nights, and black circles were permanently plastered beneath his eyes.

But once officer Smoker told Sanji about Zoro's investigation. Just in brief – his sister was killed long time ago, and his father had also passed away just recently. It wasn't like Sanji instantly felt something warm towards the man, but somehow he thought he should offer Zoro his help. They were partners after all, and there wasn't anything special in just helping an investigation.

That's what Sanji thought, at first. He didn't even realize how his will to help transformed into liking. Zoro, even if he often played dumb, was a nice guy, especially when he wasn't exhausted.

One night after a workday Sanji invited Zoro to take a drink. They had a short day then, and it was a rare opportunity to distract themselves from work. They were drinking, talking and laughing, and then Sanji noticed the glint in Zoro's dark eyes. It hit him out of the blue, and before he was able to think, they were already kissing. Sanji fell for this man hopelessly.

Waking the morning after in Zoro's apartment, the blond was hit with realization that he had been sleeping like dead the whole night. The green haired man's body radiated calming warmth and brought Sanji the long-waited comfort.

But if only things were so simple. Detective Blackleg wasn't a fool, and he saw perfectly well that Zoro's goal was the main thing in his life. So the blond pretended that nothing had happened between them two and acted as usual with Zoro. But a huge, bitter emotion was building in his soul already. Loosing his patience, the blond couldn't avoid the scenario, and it happened for the second time. Then the third, and then he forgot to count how many times he arched his body in Zoro's strong arms.

Of course, he'd never bothered Zoro with his feelings, which grew stronger with every touch of the green haired man's gentle fingers. The warmth mixed with anguish was making Sanji more and more anxious, and he was afraid he'd finally lose control over his emotions and spit everything out. He knew he couldn't do it; it would be a redundant weight for Zoro. By all appearances, the green haired detective didn't mind their relationship as it was, but Sanji was sure his unnecessary feelings would only disturb their work. That's why he shut them inside his steadily aching heart.

Sanji sighed, scratching the back of his head. Today, when Zoro kissed him in the hall, he thought he'd lose his mind. It had been a long time since they were together, and he painfully missed Zoro's hands. The problem now was he couldn't properly concentrate on his mission. Being weirdly aroused in the middle of the spring night, alone in the dark streets, wearing tight stockings and silk lingerie (Bentham insisted to put it on him), he felt heavy loathing. He promised Kalifa he'd do everything to punish the maniac, but what an irony – now he felt nothing but strong need. He clenched the cigarette between his teeth, wrinkling. No, he'd do everything that depended of him. He spit the butt to the ground, smashing it with his heel.

It was already about 2 AM, and he walked the dark districts in rounds and circles. _What if the bastard won't show up at all?_ A thought reached his mind. He was slowly losing his temper.

A district he was crossing now was even obscurer than the previous ones. More crowded as well, though the audience here consisted of definitely not nice people. Some guys whistled as Sanji passed them, and he was ready to turn around and kick their asses. _I'm on the mission, I'm on the mission,_ He kept inwardly repeating.

He turned from the street, around the corner to the alley and froze.

A silhouette of a man and a woman was visible in the darkness. The woman stood silently before him, staring at a _swinging object_ in his hand.

Sanji took a deep breath. The next actions happened in a flash: he rushed to the man, clenching his wrists in a tight grip, then kicked him even before he realized what was going on. The woman fell to her knees – her consciousness returned to her, and she was blinking blankly now.

"Grab that purse!" Sanji shouted to her, holding the struggling man. He dropped it when he rushed off the spot.

The woman obeyed, not even sure what she was doing and why.

"Take the handcuffs from there and pass them to me!"

The man was swearing loudly, twitching in his grip, and Sanji's mind blurred for some weird reason. The woman tossed the handcuffs to him, and the detective successfully clenched them around the man's wrists.

"Now you'll pay, bastard," Sanji hissed.

* * *

><p>Zoro tapped his fingers over the panel. Smoker was sitting on the driver's seat and sipping his coffee from a paper cup.<p>

The green haired detective had already smoked a half of his pack. He was somewhat nervous and worried about Blackleg. Sanji was really strong and dexterous, and hardly anything on the Earth could stop him on a mission like that. But even knowing that, Zoro couldn't help but rub his hands anxiously, wiping off sweat from his forehead, bite the insides of his cheeks and smoke, smoke, smoke.

"What time is it?" He asked Smoker only to break heavy silence in the cabin.

"Half past two," The officer replied. His eyes looked sleepily; jaw quivering, ready to open in a wide yawn.

The green haired detective nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. He hated to wait, but now there was nothing else they could do.

Smoker rolled the wheel of his lighter, inhaling the smoke. He glanced shortly out of the driver's window, and when his eyes were about to lower again, he suddenly flinched.

"He's coming!" He exclaimed. Zoro jumped on his spot, instantly fixing his gaze to the side from Smoker's window.

Sanji was dragging a man by the collar; the man's wrists were handcuffed.

"He caught him!" Zoro grinned.

Both the officer and the detective hurried to meet the blond with his catch. Sanji was shouting curses at the man, who was peering at his own feet. Roronoa noticed the culprit had a strange beard along with curly hair and… heart-shaped glasses. The green haired detective raised a brow, approaching the two men.

"You're under arrest, bastard," Smoker snapped at the maniac, who just grinned in reply.

Sanji released the man from his grip. His hands were shaking, just slightly.

"You alright?" Zoro asked him quietly.

The blond raised his face: a deep scowl crossed his forehead, corners of his mouth down.

"The woman," He muttered. "The woman this shit was about to abuse ran away."

"What? What woman, what are you talking about?" Zoro asked. Smoker was leading the culprit to the car, and only the two of them didn't move from their spots.

Sanji explained what happened in short. After he handcuffed the bastard, the blond turned to the woman: he wanted to help her, take her with him too, but she just screamed and ran away, disappearing in the dark alley.

"What if she's not safe?" Blackleg bit his quivering lip.

"Listen, Sanji," Zoro sighed, putting his hand on his partner's shoulder. "You did what you could and prevented a crime. She will be okay, don't worry."

The blond nodded sharply, probably not believing these words.

"You caught him, and now Smoker will question him. Calm down." Zoro smiled uncertainly. Sanji tried to smile back, weakly.

"I just… You're right, probably," He sighed.

Zoro wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders.

"I'm glad you're safe," He whispered.

* * *

><p>Smoker had driven them to the department, where the culprit was put under arrest. Assuring the detectives they could go home now, he left Zoro's office.<p>

"So, you can go and get some sleep finally," Sanji chuckled softly, reaching his hands behind his back to unzip the dress. He had already gotten rid of the fake locks and the gloves, and his hands were sweaty. Suddenly he felt Zoro's hot breath on his neck, and the man's hands slid down his tights.

"I'm not going to sleep now," He uttered quietly, brushing his lips against the blond's skin.

Sanji flinched under his touch and raised his hand to run his fingers through the man's hair.

"If you are not tired, of course," Zoro added quietly.

"I'm not," The blond grinned, turning around to face the green haired man.

Their lips met, hot breaths mixing. Zoro pressed Sanji to a wall, placing his own thigh between the blond's legs. A quiet moan escaped Sanji's mouth through their kiss.

"You're already hard," Zoro smirked, parting their lips. His fingers traced down the man's shoulders to his chest, and then to his hips.

Sanji didn't respond, breathing heavily. His hands wrapped around Zoro's neck, bringing him closer. He kissed Zoro senselessly, desperately, forgetting to breathe. The green haired man's hands slid beneath the blond's dress, meeting silk fabric. As Zoro's fingers stroked the blond's bulge through the cloth, Sanji's chest was ready to tear apart, his heart thumping insanely in his ribcage.

"Zoro…" He moaned, dropping his head onto the man's shoulder. "Not here…"

But the detective didn't stop. His fingers moved the smooth fabric away, freeing Sanji's pulsing in need cock. He wrapped his fingers around the hot flesh, stroking the tip with his thumb.

Sanji bit his lip desperately, squinting his eyes shut. His hips slowly moved forward to meet the tanned hand that was holding him. Zoro stroked him in reply, still in a weak grip.

"Just… Just do something already," The blond hissed recklessly, clenching his fingers tightly into Zoro's back. The green haired man smirked, lowering his head. Suddenly the grip on Sanji's throbbing flesh disappeared, and Zoro eased out of the blond's hold. Sanji let out a needy sigh, but then felt hot breath near his crotch. Careful, barely sensible touch of Zoro's tongue made Sanji flinch. The man's fingers now stroked his inner thigh, and with every lick the blond's body was burning more and more.

He thrust forward just slightly, not able to suppress the urge, and the hot tongue slid down Sanji's cock. Then it returned, and Sanji's tip was enveloped with wet warmth of Zoro's mouth. The green haired man rolled his tongue over his length, pacing at first slowly, then raising the temp. Sanji brought his hand to his mouth and bit his finger to block a loud groan. Not caring anymore, he paced his thrusts together with the man's rhythm, clenching his fingers into Zoro's short hair. The blond's thighs trembled under the green haired man's firm grip, but when he felt the familiar wave build in his crotch, Zoro's tongue suddenly let his cock go.

Sanji opened his eyes, panting. Zoro was facing him now, his gaze blurred. He leaned up, and his lips almost touched the blond's.

"I want you," Zoro breathed out.

Sanji blinked, confused.

"So?" The need was still clouding his mind, and he totally forgot they were in the department.

"So let's go," Zoro whispered and grabbed Sanji's hand, brushing his fingertips against the man's palm.

* * *

><p>Sanji drove furiously, not giving a single fuck about the stop-lights on the crossroads. It was late night, or early morning, so there weren't many cars on the roads anyway.<p>

They ran upstairs and reached the blond's apartment in several moments. After some struggle with the keys, they tumbled into the dark hall. Smashing their lips together, wrapping each other in a tight embrace, they reached the bedroom blindly.

Sanji pushed Zoro down on the bed, then took his dress off and tossed it aside.

"Wow," Zoro smirked. "Nice stockings."

"Should I keep them on?" The blond asked. Though there wasn't any need to question – Zoro's wide grin was an acceptable answer itself.

As soon as Zoro dropped his suit to the floor, his underwear following, Sanji put himself down on the green haired man's lap. Now there wasn't any need to hurry.

The blond brushed his lips gently over the tanned neck of his partner. Zoro let out a breath, raising his hands to the man's shoulder blades. With massaging moves he travelled his palms down. Sanji's thighs clenched his hips firmly, and the blond grinded his crotch slowly over the man's abdomen.

"You're in a good mood," Zoro whispered, smiling. The blond smiled back, bringing his face closer for a kiss.

Zoro's hands stroked Sanji's thighs as he moved, then they slid to touch the man's cock though the silk. Sanji arched his spine.

"Just a second," He breathed shortly, lifting himself a bit. He pulled the panties down his legs and tossed them aside.

Zoro wasted no time grabbing the blond's needy flesh. Sanji moaned under the touch, now not suppressing himself. He felt the green haired man's hot arousal brush over his ass.

The blond bent over the man's torso, opening the nearest drawer. Zoro's hands stroked his ass patiently while he was pulling out a bottle. Sanji quickly covered his fingers with lube and wrapped them around Zoro's flesh. The green haired man let out a short moan as his length was stroked smoothly by the blond's fingers.

Sanji placed himself just above the man's cock, still holding it. Zoro's hands lay down on Sanji's thighs softly. The blond let out a small gasp as the hot flesh touched his entrance, and rolled his hips slightly to tease both Zoro and himself.

"Ready?" He grinned from above.

"'Course," Zoro grinned back, tensing his muscles.

Sanji held his breath while Zoro was entering him, pulsing sensation overflowing his body. He hissed slowly, feeling the whole length inside.

"Alright?" Zoro asked, his breath tense.

Sanji nodded. Rolling his hips forward slowly, he looked down into the man's dark eyes that squinted shut instantly under the overwhelming sensation. The blond parted his lips, breathing heavier. He stroked Zoro's chest, his fingers caressing the scar that stretched diagonally from the man's shoulder to his hipbone. Zoro's face was twitching in pleasure, short breaths escaping his throat. His neck arched, his mouth opening widely.

Sanji slowed his pace, letting Zoro's cock almost out, stopping at his tip, then rolling his hips and bringing himself down. He wanted to bend down and kiss the man; his lips were dry from heavy breathing, but still it was a little uncomfortable to do.

But Zoro somehow understood his desire, noticing the need in the blue eyes through his half-lowered eyelids. He lifted his torso, sitting up, facing the blond who didn't even stop on his ride during this motion, and drew their lips together. Sanji answered passionately, shoving his tongue inside Zoro's fervid mouth. The green haired man wrapped one arm around the blond's waist firmly, and slid another to his trembling length.

The air was filled with their hot breaths. Sweating, hissing, holding each other tightly, meeting the movements in tune, feeling the fire burning in their blood - they were like one.

Sanji felt Zoro's arms begin to tremble, his muscles tensing as he clenched his teeth tightly. The blond did several strong jerks, feeling weak in his knees, and the green haired man's grip became stronger. His body arched in spasms and towards the blond, as if he was giving himself to Sanji. The blond felt him spilling inside, and Zoro's hold on his length weakened for a moment. But he quickly managed to collect himself and, breathing heavily, helped Sanji until he came, groaning and twitching in Zoro's arms.

They both just sat there and panted for a while, and then Zoro moved to stand up from the bed.

"I'll go take a shower," He uttered and went out of the room.

Sanji took the stockings off of his sweating legs. Lying down on the messed bed, he reached his hand to the drawer, where a pack of 'Death' was waiting for him.

He slid out a cigarette and clenched it between his teeth without lighting up.

Zoro didn't stay with him until the morning last several times. Sanji was ready for another round of insomnia, and it wasn't that it really bothered him. He was far more disappointed with himself than with other circumstances. Sanji knew Zoro needed a rest and wasn't able to change his mind even if he wanted to.

The blond curled up on the wrinkled blankets, wrapping his own arm over his waist. Cold draft from the window was reaching his still inflamed body.

"Are you okay, Curly?"

Sanji flinched – he hadn't noticed when Zoro returned. The green haired man glanced at him worryingly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes," Sanji said calmly.

"Your pose," Zoro's warm palm touched his cheek. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Sanji smiled weakly. "Just tired after those fucking heels."

"Oh," Zoro chuckled softly, ruffling his hair. "Let's sleep then."

The blond raised his face to look into the man's eyes. Zoro was wearing such a heartwarming smile, that Sanji was hit with an urge to embrace him tightly and never let him go.

"You aren't going home today?" He asked, still suspicious.

"It's kind of late, I think," Zoro shrugged. "But if you want me to go I-"

"Stay with me," Sanji whispered, grabbing the man's hand and clenching it tightly. "Until the morning."

A dozen of minutes later Zoro was breathing calmly in his sleep. Sanji snuggled to his warm torso, feeling the bitterness inside his heart only rise.

If Zoro was alright with Sanji being around, he would never bother him with unnecessary feelings. If Sanji was able to do something for Zoro to help him – it was enough for the blond. Or so he was repeating in his mind every time that unbearable anguish possessed him.

"Zoro," Sanji called quietly, but didn't receive any answer. "I love you, Zoro," He whispered barely audible to the sleeping man. He would never know.


End file.
